


solar system

by quartzfia



Series: astral bodies [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ???? i dunno if that last one counts but sure, Dream Smp, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining, Possessive Behavior, Prison, Protective Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), george visits dream in prison, prison break - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28964205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quartzfia/pseuds/quartzfia
Summary: “Where were you?” He whispered, wanting, no, aching for George to take off his goggles and let him read him. Let him pour into his pages and devour him, like they were so close to doing behind locked doors in what was previously their kingdom.“I think the bigger question is where were you, Dream,”Or, in which George visits Dream in prison and neither truly understood each other.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: astral bodies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155386
Comments: 48
Kudos: 641





	1. mine

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to my favorite dream apologist. love you nico <3

Mundane drips of lava quickly became repetitive to Dream. The same sizzles and pops continuously looping for hours on end became both like a symphony of repeating music and chords and a mind numbing bang, reminding him he’d never escape the cold dark room he was in.

Never escape the prison  _ he _ helped build, which  _ he _ was now stuck in. The room he planned to stick his biggest pain in the ass in was now where he’d permanently reside until he was needed to word vomit information on reincarnation. Although, it never was meant for Tommy, was it? He’d reminisced on his initial ideas of Ranboo helplessly being trapped inside walls, forced to suffer his same fate of insanity, for crimes he did not commit, or of slamming Tubbo behind traps and torture, forcing his best friend to scream and pull every lever insight to try and get him away.

But no, instead it was himself, endlessly turning his clock and scribbling down anything he could in his books, with the steady beat of lava flowing over him, the same repeating rhythm.

Which is why it was extremely obvious when the sizzling had taken a new turn, and he heard gears shift from the other side of his cage.

He stood up, boots cracking on the obsidian beneath him, facing out towards the molten liquid in front of him. The dark pull at his lips remained as he awaited a tall blonde obnoxiously laughing at him from across the moving platform, ready for another day of mocking. He’d grown tired of the daily visits from the little weasel, imitating his own gaslighting attempts and manipulation tactics. A tanned hand ran flush through his hair, aching to pull at the roots just to feel something. Dull green eyes flickered upwards watching the lava achingly pull down until he could see just a smidge of the other side.

Except, blonde curls weren’t peaking at the top. His eyebrows furrowed, mouth turning sour as he strained his eyes to see harder. Normally at this point, with Tommy’s significant height, he’d be able to make out some of him at this point in drainage. In fact, he should’ve been able to see Sam watching in the distance at this point too, as they were roughly the same height. Neither figure formed.

It was when a brown tuft of curls began to take shape that Dream felt the color completely drain from his face. 

His long legs weren’t stable anymore, as he stumbled backward against the opposite wall, obsidian burning his back as he slapped against it. Dream’s eyes were darting everywhere, as his hand raised again through his hair yet again. Burning, burning, burning, burning, burning-

He hadn’t noticed the lava had finally fallen, and the angel in front of him was pulling levers. Pillars of cobblestone shot from the bottom of the pit as he gingerly jumped closer and closer to his once best friend. As quick as they arose, they sunk just as the sneaker on his foot left the final platform. Lava flew freely again.

The hood of his blue cloak was pulled down, and it was as though Dream had forgotten what breathing was.

“George?” Came his whispered response.

The brunette’s goggles were on, covering his eyes (oh his  _ eyes _ ) from being exposed. George was smart. He knew Dream could read him like a book if he wanted, page by page ripping his being apart all through his eyes. So he chose to not let him in.

“You told me how to get in,”

Dream’s world was spinning, as just the words flowing from the man’s mouth seemed like a melody, one he’d never fully escape from, and one he’d often become intoxicated by.

“Does-”

“Sam doesn’t know. You said it’d be important I knew some things he didn’t,”

_ There is no way this was real, right? _

Dream let his back off the dark wall behind him, standing up and trying to function as human for the first time during the interaction. The first interaction he’d had with his best friend in months. The first interaction he’d had with someone he would do anything for in months.

“Where were you?” He whispered, wanting, no,  _ aching _ for George to take off his goggles and let him read him. Let him pour into his pages and devour him, like they were so close to doing behind locked doors in what was previously their kingdom.

“I think the bigger question is where were you, Dream,”

George refused to make eye contact, swallowing hard. Dream eyed his adam’s apple bob with intricacy. Both knew he was losing his ability to stay cold.

“But I think we both know the answer to that now, right?” He continued.

Dream wanted nothing more than to rip his boy from the ground and throw themselves back in time. Back to when the Community House wasn’t in ruins, back to when they’d spend sunsets together on its roof never daring to do something they couldn’t write off with a ‘no homo’, back to when Sapnap would relentlessly tease them for their consistent flirting, back to when there were no wars or enemies or traitors, back to when they didn’t have to worry about their own  _ lives _ being at stake.

“Tommy told us everything, Dream.”

The blonde saw his shoes moving closer to him, eyes moving to look at George. The brunette’s eyeline stayed straight ahead.

“Including that, someone else was supposed to go in here,”

His eyes moved up. It burned him.

“Was this supposed to be my cell, Dream?”

The wind was knocked out of him when the words were spoken. Pain was oozing from every syllable, and it was sharp knives digging into every skin cell in Dream’s body. He wanted to yell, to scream from the top of his lungs. He would never dare put George,  _ his _ George trapped behind obsidian and lava in an inescapable hell. He’d never dare put the one who’d calm his raging fiery storms with gentle coos and touches, cold and calm embraces. He’d never dare put  _ his _ moon behind something that-

“Why the hell would you think that?” The fire laced in his words was directed at the idea, not his moon, yet they stung as if they were.

Taking a few steps forward George’s mouth was pressed to a thin line, moving as small as possible just to let enough airflow through to produce sound.

“You had pets and items lining the walls, Mars and Beckerson, a fucking  _ cage _ for Skeppy, but you know what you didn’t have, Dream?”

Despite no physical touch forcing him to, eye contact was not a choice in this exchange.

“You had nothing for me.”

The taller’s teeth ground against each other at the false equivalency.

“What does that have to do with-”

“If you had nothing for me there, what were you planning on doing with me once you had every single person living in the goddamn land under your control?”

Dream surged forward trying to get in words.

“I was-”

A delicate palm met his vision, held in front of his chest, and fiery words were the response.

“How long would you have kept me here? Until everyone was dead? Keeping your best friend locked up behind inescapable walls for  _ what _ ? Why would you-”

“ _ George _ -” His hands itched to reach forward and grab the shorter’s shoulders to force him to listen.

“ _ No _ , you don’t get to ‘George’ me, not after you were planning to- to-”

George’s own temper was becoming short lived, once calm hands now gesturing wildly across the room, never ceasing fiery eye contact with the taller.

“Will you  _ listen _ for one goddamn moment of your life and-”

“All I’ve done is listen to you! I-I listened to you for hours on end, hanging on every single word you said. I would’ve done anything you told me! And you know what you never bothered to listen to  _ me _ , how do you think I-”

Dream’s eyes narrowed on a spot just behind George’s goggles, completely disregarding whatever he was babbling on in the moment. His soft skin, one he’d tried to memorize every dip and crevice in, was tinted red, just barely seen under the white plastic.

“-Even now! You’re not listening to a  _ fucking _ word I’m saying. I shouldn’t have come here, Sapnap was right I-”

Before there was any time to react, Dream’s hand had grabbed the plastic clinging to his face and ripped it off. The goggles flew to the side, landing on top of the chest against the wall. Dream in took a sharp breath and felt his heart drop deep into the pit of his chest at the sight.

The gorgeous brown orbs he’d fallen in love with, were now clouded with fear, with a deep red scar running down the left side, curving around like vines. The brunette jolted back at the touch reaching for the hood of his cloak again. Dream’s eyes were transfixed to the scar, full of darkness and hunger.

“Who the fuck gave you this scar, George?”

The silence was deafening, drips of lava sinking back into their pounding melody banging across Dream’s skull. Every fibre of his being was laced with poison, a deep hunger for the blood of someone who would dare touch his porcelain doll. Dare to rip apart glass skin that belonged to him, and him only. Who had-

No words left the shorter’s mouth as he angled his eyes down. For the first time that night, Dream let himself touch George, a calloused hand run so delicately down the fading red mark.

“George,”

It wasn’t a statement, it was a command. His voice was unwavering and firm, his eyes burning. They always burned.

George moved his head upwards to finally make eye contact. Dream could see the layer of shine covering his eyes and it broke the last piece of him left standing.

“You did,”

The words were a whisper, but yet broke the walls around the pair, collapsing and breaking every piece of the home they built together within each other. His thumb shakily pressed against his cheek and into the now healing wound, his own eyes now pooling with heavy tears.

“I came back to see you before you- before you blew up L’manberg. But when I couldn’t find you, I couldn’t get out of the TNT rain in time and-”

There was no ending to the statement. 

Dream never cried or mourned over the people he hurt. It never phased or bothered him during his atrocities, even despite seeing the destruction it caused the world or people he once considered friends. He never let it get to him so it simply didn’t.

He never let anyone know the one thing he’d never forgive himself if it got hurt.

Wails, loud wails were bubbling up in the back of his throat, wanting to claw their way out and echo off the purple brick encasing him. The tears and mucus that had threatened to spill fell over and nothing more mattered in that moment, other than his world completely shattering in front of him. He fell to his knees, barely feeling the obsidian banging his knees ruthlessly. His hands gripped at George’s calves, pulling whatever part he could close to him and allowing sobs to wrack his body thoroughly and completely.

George’s body was shaking, too, hands reaching out to touch the hair he’d longed to for the past few agonizing months. Hearing the cries of the one who’d sworn to protect him with everything he had, the one who was his shield and light through the dark, the one who would warm the coldness inside of him, the one who was  _ his _ sun, overtook his senses and his legs could no longer support his body weight. With a loud whine, he too collapsed into a heap on the floor with his hands at his eyes.

Dream’s tanned hands instantly grasped onto any new part of George he could, landing on his waist and upper thigh before squeezing. He couldn’t stop the quaking in his bones and the ache in his chest. Walls were caving in over him crushing him, breaking the bones in his body to nothing but dust.

He desperately held onto the boy in front of hip, trying to rip the image of the dark red scar against his upper cheek from his mind.

_ You did, you did, you did, you did, you did, you did, you did, you did- _

Words rang against his ears, pounding against his skull and continuously ringing over and over. Dream couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think.

Nothing mattered at this point, did it? The one thing he’d sworn to keep safe, the one thing he’d give up every life to to save, had been hurt by  _ him _ . When George was mad or frustrated at him, at least he was physically safe. Away from wars and terror and destruction, he was physically safe from harm's way. The drumming in his chest pounded into him like rocks. Nothing mattered, nothing matters, nothing-

“Were you going to put me here?” 

It was nothing more than a whisper, as Dream lifted his head. The mark against the pale man’s cheek burned him as he looked at it. Mocking and laughing at him to what he’d done. The tears dripping down George’s face were what brought him back to reality.

“No I- I would never, George,”

Dream’s hand made its way to his cheek, thumbing a trail over both the tears falling and the mark left. George’s eyebrows furrowed, helplessly leaning into the touch.

“Then why were-”

“I had a house.”

Dream’s eyes didn’t leave the scar, watching the continuous loop of his thumb, trying to will the scar away.

“Techno would always mock me about not having a house. He’d always say I’m homeless, that I was lying. But, I had one.” He mumbled, moving his eyeline to meet George again. Both wanted to scream.

“I don’t understand what that has to do with me, Dream.”

A muffled cry choked up from the blonde’s throat at the vulnerability of the situation.

“It had an extra armor stand.”

George’s eyes widened, as Dream’s lips weakly curled upwards.

“It was supposed to be our home, George.”

Dream’s stance became firmer, moving up onto his knees and keeping one hand firm on the brunette’s waist and the other covering his cheek. 

“To-To keep you safe. Where we could go and not have to worry about wars, or-or the stupid fucking discs. You’d be safe, and away, and I’d always come back to you. I’d always come back, George. We could just- We could just be.”

George’s hands shakily clambered their way to cradle the man he once knew’s face. More tears had spilled over and he was holding back to wails and cries in his chest. He wanted to scream so everyone could hear how unfair it was. How unfair that they’d be forever torn apart in Dream’s attempt to keep them together. How unfair that he’d never get to see the house he’d built for them. How unfair that he’d never get to wake up embraced in strong arms with sun streaming in through a window and the smell of honey and pine enveloping him. He’d wondered if there was one bedroom.

George’s resolve broke as he let himself fall forward into the blonde’s arms, immediately being scooped up and held onto with everything he had. Dream’s arms held his back and hip so tightly it seemed as though he might find bruises there the next morning. With George in his arms again, he’d finally been whole again after the months of anguish and wrestling with himself for what he’d been doing. It shattered his being that the brunette was letting out muffled cries into his chest, his body heaving with effort, but with Dream holding him desperately, nothing would make him feel like this again.

The deep and ugly part of Dream was clawing its way up, wanting to smother George in a corner of his room and never let him leave. He wanted to make sure everyone knew where George placed in the world and who he belonged to. Their relationship had always been complicated, with both feeling the magnetic pull and drive to one another without being able to quite say how they felt or what hushed words under a blanket of darkness had meant. Dream used the house he built as an escape to the reality without George he was living. An escape to a world where nothing mattered besides them.

George turned his cheek to press against his sun’s chest, listening to the rapid heartbeat beneath his skin. 

“Dream?” He whispered, barely a sound passing his lips as the taller tightened his grip.

“Yes?”

“Will I ever get to see the house?”

Dream’s breath tightened, giving George room to pull away from his chest and look him in the eyes. His mind was racing with what to do, or say, or promise. He used to be able to promise anything to anyone, but now, what could he promise while trapped in a hell of his own making?

“I have the chords. You-You could go there now, see everything I made for you- for us and-”

“No, Dream,”

The blonde’s head shook desperately searching for an answer in George’s eyes. He was confused to say the least. The brunette shook out a watery laugh.

“I mean will I ever get to see it with you.”

The room was suddenly very small and their hold was not close enough.

“Can I promise you something, George?” Dream rasped, fingers tightening again on the skin in his hold.

“Anything,” Came the brunette’s quiet response.

He took in a breath.

“I’m going to get out of here, and no one will notice or care that I’m gone. And- And I promise you, George, that when I do, I’ll sprint as fast as I can to the house-  _ our _ house, and we can stay there together, forever.”

George looked a little stunned at the proposition of Dream leaving behind seemingly everything for him and their cottage somewhere far away.

“And you’d leave everything behind? All the chaos and bloodshed? You’d leave it in the past?”

Delicate pale hands danced their way to cup Dream’s cheeks as he instantaneously responded.

“I’ll leave it all behind. Tommy, Techno, the discs, greater Dream SMP, everything.”

The joy in George’s eyes turned to confusion, as he let his thumbs trail the stars of freckles beneath them.

“But why? Why would you give up everything else you care about for me?”

The pause was deafening, yet Dream felt like he was on fire. Molten lava coursing in his veins.

“You are the only thing I’ve ever cared about.” Dream managed to get out.

He’d thought he’d died in that moment, his final life taken and stolen from him and then ascending to whatever ghostly afterlife he’d deserved when George finally leaned forward and closed the gap between them. The gap that had been aching to be stitched together for months and months, some days being so close it felt like it and happened in a dream. With George’s lips on his own, he solidified his lack of care for anyone or anything else in the world besides this angel,  _ his _ moon in his arms enveloping all of his senses. It was so much and not enough all in one, like he had breathed for the first time and was also suffocating.

Vanilla, honey, vanilla, honey, vanilla, honey, vanilla-

George pulled away first, the tiniest string of saliva leaving them connected afterward. The pair was breathless, and Dream was the one who reconnected them a second time, pouring every ounce of love and passion he had into it, gently leaning George onto the obsidian below him and wrapping his legs around his torso. The brunette’s hands moved to his hair as Dream’s mouth trailed to his pulse point on his neck. 

The dark and possessive side of him ripped through, and he bit and sucked a deep purple mark on display for all to see. He wanted everyone who passed George as he fled the land to see the purple on his neck and know exactly how it got there. He pulled away when he saw the mark become colored enough for his liking before moving back up to reconnect their lips a final time, the hunger in both of their hearts still not completely satisfied, but satiated enough.

“How long will I have to wait for you?” George asked, still catching his breath as his thighs shook in the man’s hold.

“Not too long, I promise. I’ll be there within ten days, George. I have some favors to call in to get me there, but then I’ll run to you. I promise.”

A small laugh bubbled in the brit’s chest, which spread into a wheeze in the blonde’s, and before either could fully discern what was happening they were dying laughing in each other’s arms. Dream scooped George up to sit up, with him straddling his legs. They sat there staring into each other's eyes for longer than they truly cared to admit. The aching and pain of the past months grew into faded memories as they sat there with unabashed love surrounding and engulfing them. George eventually broke the silence.

“I’ll never stop loving you.”

Dream let his hands run up and down his moon’s sides.

“I’ll never stop keeping you safe.”

And with those promises, the pair knew they were finally a solar system again.


	2. yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m shocked you’ve trusted me throughout this. I could’ve been lying about all of this and-”
> 
> “You’d never lie to George, we both know that well,” 
> 
> or, in which dream is reunited with his moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> saw a lot of requests for a second part, and i already had one planned in my head :]
> 
> sooo, hope you enjoy a prison break <3

If Technoblade noticed the dark purple splotches running down George’s neck under the cover of night, he didn’t mention it. It was dark, anyway, which was what George told himself to get the mind numbing mortification to seep away at the interaction.

It didn’t take all that much of a conversation to relay what Dream had told him to, and after the brief exchange, he continued his running throughout the night, not once looking back. Two notes for Sapnap, and one cornflower left at the ruins of the Community House were all that were left behind and were also the last the rest of them would ever see of the magnetically tied astral beings.

  
Time dripped on for Dream in his cell, lava continuing its mundane song and dance. He’d ached the second George left his arms, something which the deep guttural part of him despised, no, _loathed_. He had been satisfied with the canvas he’d painted though, as the marks he’d left were hard to hide without heavy care. That was one of the only things keeping him somewhat sane when he’d been forced to let his moon go back into the world. They’d be together soon like they’d both planned, but the waiting was destroying the blonde’s sanity. He was cursing himself for not making sure George told Techno to be prompt, it was a favor owed after all.

Visits from Tommy droned on, his torment not cutting as deep, as the malice directed towards him held little leverage now. In those moments the mold of George’s hips against his fingertips and waist curving against his arms ghosted over him again. Inside his mind, he’d daydream off to where he was going, what he’d be doing. 

_Techno is sure taking his sweet ass time._

It was a frequent thought to him, but as it was approaching day six of not holding his moon in his arms he was becoming quite antsy. The warmth from the entire exchange was draining him and he’d feared George had run away. Perhaps he had run off to live in what was supposed to be their home in solitude, away from any chaos Dream could possibly bring with him. He couldn’t really fault him if he chose to, though, from the trouble the entire endeavor would be. Or, perhaps he’d run off with someone else.

Dream twitched at that.

The thought of the brunette whispering and succumbing to someone else’s hold and love made him so violently ill. A small part of him toyed that it was Techno he’d run off with, an idea that if he were under normal conditions he’d scoff at. Techno’s only lover would be chaos and anarchy, and he’d taken quite literally zero interest in anyone else in any sense of romance. However, these were not normal circumstances, and Dream’s blood had boiled at the thought of the pink-haired bastard lying even a finger on the precious being that was _his_ George.

This particular string of thoughts was interrupted by Sam opening the gate to send someone through to visit. He’d prayed to whatever God may be listening that this would be his last encounter with Tommy, someone who’d been significantly more annoying in the midst of his possessive and animalistic thoughts. Barely looking up from where his feet lay, he glanced at the lava sinking before him, before having to force himself to look again, because that _wasn’t_ Tommy.

He could smell the ash clinging to the man’s clothes as he stepped off the moving platform, giving a nod to Sam. His scruff looked significantly more untamed, and his hair was long enough to be tied back.

“Sapnap?” Dream muttered, in utter disbelief, attempting to stand up on his unsturdy legs.

“You expected me not to see you?” 

His tone was light, but his body language was filled with pain and grief. Dream couldn’t blame him. 

If George was his moon, and Dream was the sun, Sapnap was his Earth. A constant rock between the insane ebb and flow of his and the brunette’s intense and heated relationship. Just as he needed George more than he needed to breathe, Sapnap was his air. He kept him sane, forcing him to stay grounded, implanted into his roots of the ground he stood on. Dream disregarded that, taking everything he’d been given for granted. He disregarded everything, didn’t he?

But, he loved Sapnap, with everything he had, he truly did.

“Yeah. Why-Why would you even-”

“-I saw George’s notes,” He stepped forward, pulling folded papers with burnt edges from the pocket of his pants. Dream deflated at that, wanting to curl in a small ball.

“You- You said that you knew I was moving on- onto-” 

Dream let himself smirk as the shorter man in front of him failed to finish his sentence without his face burning.

“I see the way you look at him, Sapnap. I-I have for a long time,” The expression resting on Dream’s face slowly shifted, melting downwards, trying to continue.

“Look we need to-”

“-No, listen, you need to understand that I’m still mad at you,” Sapnap interrupted, moving a hand in front of him, continuing bold eye contact.

“You-You _destroyed_ the home us three built together, you took all the things that mattered to us, you- you broke us apart, Dream,”

The words fell out of his mouth like oil, splattering and covering the room in dark filth. He wasn’t lying, but the misconception dangerously implied, bit at every part of Dream’s being. He shook his head, sandy hair moving with him and he reached toward his once best friend.

“You don’t understand I-I just wanted us to- I _needed_ you two to be safe even if it meant-” 

He paused, seeing the fear and hope mix in dangerous hues of yellow and orange within the shorter’s dark eyes.

“Even if it meant that I couldn’t be safe with you.”

A deafening pause fell over the room as Dream reached into his hair and pulled on his roots.

“Fuck, Sapnap, you- it was never just going to be the three of us. Even I knew that, and when you met Karl we-” Dream moved to make eye contact again.

“I knew you were moving on, so I tried to, too.”

Sapnap’s mind was melting with both confliction and regret. He’d sworn he’d never fully forgive Dream for the chaos, the bloodshed, the anguish in his loved ones’ eyes, being something that _he_ caused. He mulled over the grim words again, before shakily breathing his own into existence.

“Why did you give me the chords of where you’re going?”

The blonde was taken aback, as his eyebrows knit together.

“What?”

“I could tell everyone. I could tell them everything about your favor to Techno, how you escaped, and your exact location down to your Y value. I could make you pay for every piece of hurt you’ve caused me, and the people I love.”

The fire in his words burned, as Dream shook his head, letting out a small breath.

“Us being happy has been your only goal since we started building together. And if you'd’ve read the whole thing in your hand, you’d know that all I want is to be with him, Sapnap.” Dream whispered, tears he did not know were awake threatening to spill over and drop onto his cheek, painting his face with clown makeup.

“I don't want to be a villain. I don’t want to cause chaos, I don't want to hurt people anymore. All I want is to fulfill every goddamn promise I’ve made that boy since the first night we watched the stars together.”

A tear droplet painted his freckles. Sapnap’s expression dropped, running his tongue blithely over his lips. Nothing was heard besides the sniffle echoing off the cold purple rock coming from Dream. His Earth was shaking, causing a much deserved Earthquake to an unprepared sun, desperately clinging onto any hope of empathy. He’d feared it had run out from the arsonist when he first heard word of a bouncy brunette caught in the crossfire during Schlatt’s reign from Dream’s bow. The burnt forest later wasn’t much of a surprise, and neither was the ash-coated black hoodie draped over said boy’s body during his days in the infirmary.

“I wasn’t wrong, you know.” The black-haired man finally said, after taking another step forward.

“What?”

“When I said you were whipped. You remember when we were supposed to be collecting wood for the bridges? You kept zoning out staring at the motherfucker literally just _sitting_ by the lake.”

It was the first time Sapnap had smiled during his visit. Dream found himself smiling too.

“So, this was your first time seeing him since L’manberg right?” His tone seemed hesitant as if he was pushing a line he was terrified to cross. Dream tilted his head quizzically.

“Yeah, I mean you guys were like in hiding or something why did you-”

 _Oh_.

His skin sizzled as the image of George’s goggles falling to the floor and the dark mark covering his eye. He almost hissed as he remembered the stumbling back the brunette did in an attempt to cover his wound from Dream.

“We were absent for so long because I needed to make sure he’d heal as much as he could, Dream.”

For the second time during a visit, he felt like falling to his knees. 

_You caused it, you caused it, you caused it, you caused it, you hurt him, you hurt him, you hurt him, you hurt him, you-_

“I can see you spiraling. Breath with me, man,”

The blonde hadn’t noticed he’d started hunching over until a tan hand was firmly pressing on each of his shoulders, making direct eye contact with him. 

Sapnap was his Earth. He was okay. He was grounded.

In for four, hold for four, out for four.

“Thanks.” Dream muttered, giving a weak smile. Sapnap’s throat rumbled in response, squeezing his shoulders.

“Maybe you need us more than you thought you did,”

_That’s for damn sure._

The air was no longer tense, as the shorter man leaned forward to wrap his arms around his friend’s waist, cheek awkwardly pressed to his chest. Dream let himself do the same, keeping his tender nature. His hair and body reeked of smoke and ash, not that he’d expect anything different. Part of him wondered what he was managing to burn anymore.

He’d realized this was the last time he would see his best friend for quite a while and squeezed him tighter.

“You read everything in there, yeah?” He’d mumbled, attempting to keep his composure for both of their sake.

“‘Course I did.”

It was a silent confirmation he knew when he could see them. They needed to be careful, throughout everything, and they couldn’t have a small slip up from Sapnap constantly disappearing blow apart everything they’d spent months building upon. 

They’d see him soon, but not as soon as the trio had once fantasized about what seemed like eternities ago.

But it was enough for them.

They held onto each other for longer than they should have, only breaking apart when they’d heard the telltale switches of levers revoking lava once again. 

Dream had expected to have to wait significantly longer for Techno to come, a newfound bitterness to the experience being added to the realization he’d have to wait longer before he’d hold his love in his arms.

Which is why it was quite a shock when he saw the same cobblestone pillars that carried his angel to his arms being leapt across by a man in a pig mask.

The newfound anxiety in him sparked flames in his gut, suddenly very aware of the imminent death approaching him if he were to make one small slip up.

“Hey,” Dream started, attempting to make some form of small talk amongst the two. The air only became tenser, as Techno placed poofs of redstone dust towards the outside of his cell, allowing the iron to wrench open with a few torches.

Stunned at the haste, Dream stepped forward and out of the small cage he’d been trapped in. He took some mental energy to send a goodbye to the clock he’d been spinning on his wall, his books and pages he’d filled with notes bundled in his arms still. 

“Where’s Sam?”

“Gone. Meeting with Bad and a few others. Something about an egg,” He responded, keeping his body still.

“You have the things?” The blonde asked, reaching a hand out expectantly. Techno grunted, pulling out a small green drawstring back and opening it to show the glowing bottle inside. A smirk fell over his face as he held the round bottle in his hands, the feeling over power in the pod and himself grew as the hues of light green and yellow swirled together in deep clouds.

“You did your part, correct?” Techno spoke, shifting his own bag on his shoulder, moving to cross his arms and lean against the obsidian lazily. Dream nodded, taking a letter stained with more black ink than the others and added a few finishing touches by crumpling and un-crumpling it with his hands before gingerly leaving it on the floor.

Taking a few steps away from the note holding the last of what anyone here would see of him, he toyed with the glass bottle in his hands, flicking it upwards into the air just slightly before sending it hurtling to the floor next to his cauldron and paper. The glass shards dissipated from the ground, leaving three pieces of gold and green XP in their wake.

These were his last remains.

It was almost poetic in a way, the thought of him passing away in the same way Tommy was supposed to moons and moons ago during his exile. The difference here was that Dream was not a hero, and this was not a heroic way to make his exit.

But Dream never wanted to be a hero like the brit did, did he? No, he may have been told that nights and nights ago, but he never believed it, and he would never believe it. His eyes fixated on the XP, and let out a shriek, a high cry of mock pain for anyone within the walls to hear, before giving a nod to Techno.

The pink-haired man wordlessly took his arm, leading him to parkour back over the cobblestone from before. He quickly lit a redstone stone torch off the tip of the weapon he held, activating a piston to hit his desired button and lever. The cobblestone shrunk back and the orange fire fell upon the room, covering it floor to ceiling as if nothing had happened. The memories of Dream showing George blueprints of this exact secret feature came flooding back to him as he couldn’t stifle a smirk.

All without letting so much as a breath out, Dream kicked the torch up into his hand, reverting the redstone, before he slid to the opposite end of the hall and ran a finger across a section of obsidian that washed a wave of nostalgia over him.

_“This is important! Trust me, you’ll need it someday,” Dream laughed, holding George’s wrists in his hands procuring an eye roll from the shorter._

_“Sure I will, Dream. When the fuck am I gonna need to know how to open a tunnel in a maximum security prison?” He responded, not putting up a fight to escape._

_“It’s for safety, Georgie, you never really know.”_

_“Maybe with you I don't.”_

_Fire bloomed in the pairs’ chests, before the taller was pressed behind the brunette, large hands covering the tops of his delicate ones. George’s breathing hitched, as Dream guided his hand to the top of the obsidian section in front of them._

_“You make an L,” He started, voice significantly lower, causing the hairs on the back of George’s neck to stick up involuntarily. Neither could tell where one started and the other began._

_“Then back to the original point and make a right,”_

_Dream’s heartbeat was quick against the shorter’s back. He wanted to memorize every touch he was feeling in the moment. How delicate and small George’s hands looked compared to his, his pale neck leaning back almost resting against his shoulder and collarbone, the short and small breaths he was taking to stay steady. He wanted to memorize his imprint on his body and never let it go. Dream swallowed thickly._

_“Then you make a diagonal down.”_

_George unconsciously left his finger against the purple rock as Dream murmured one last thing against his neck. George could feel his scruff scratching at his shoulder._

_“And that’s how you do it.”_

Dream ran his thumb against the wall, only brought back into reality by a large axe nudging his shoulder.

“Daydream on your boat ride,” Techno deadpanned, causing Dream to flush red and quickly retrace the pattern he memorized. He could practically feel George’s slender form against him.

Obsidian lifted, leaving a small crawl space for the pair to leave. Hurriedly, Techno crawled through first with surprising ease despite his bulky clothing and materials clinging to him. A few seconds after Dream followed, he heard the wall rumble back into place as it finally hit him he was _leaving_ ,

Dream knew better than anyone that this pathway was more than a short trip. He’d wondered if George almost didn’t come see him, just by overthinking throughout the length of the trek. Where would he be if his moon had turned around? 

_Probably in that damn cell._

The bundle of notes in his mini backpack came to the forefront of his mind during his thoughts of George. Would he ever show them to him? Surely he would eventually.

The scribbled out love confessions and propositions stayed secure within the binds of books, never intending to see the light of day. This concept led him to writing beyond simple love confessions, some were angry, pen-breaking, curses at Punz and Sam, people he’d once perceived as friends. Others were sentences and paragraphs built on the fire in his gut, dripping with sin he’d never dare show a soul.

Perhaps that would change.

He was shot out of his train of thoughts by a sharp sting in his freckled forearm. He hissed at the pain and the small trickle of blood coming from him. His eyes narrowed on a piece of scuffed obsidian, he’d assumed a piece had cracked off, leaving sharp needles in its place.

The tunnel grew wider as it angled upwards. Dream could make out the stars from just beyond Techno’s head. They didn’t shine as bright as his own angel, but they’d do for tonight.

When they reached the top of the prison, it was like he was breathing for the first time. The night air was crisp against his freckled, warm cheeks, biting at his warmth with ferocity. The pink haired man slung his bag down, pulling out a deep forest green cloak from his hold. The obnoxious orange jumpsuit clinging to the blonde’s body became extremely apparent to him in that moment.

“Where’d you get this?” Dream mumbled, buttoning the cloak and pulling the hood over his head. He’d blended completely into the dark night that had fallen over the pair.

“George gave it to me when I asked if he had something extra to cover you in. Said something about him making it a while ago.” Techno droned on, shuffling with his bag again and taking out a hand full of dark turquoise orbs.

Dream flushed, holding the fabric closer to him than before, and made a mental note to bring it up with George when he got home.

_Home…_

Adjusting his mask, Techno dropped a handful of ender pearls into the blonde’s grasp, nodding towards the ocean past the edge of Greater Dream SMP. 

The blonde took one last breath, glancing over the land that was once his. What was once _theirs_. Earth, Sun and Moon living in perfect harmony together. He’d winced at his last look at the ruins of the Community House, an effect of the violent eruption of chaos and misery he’d caused, searching for his own safety and sanity without his George. 

He supposed it didn’t matter anymore. He was going home.

The pairs’ legs felt a familiar twing of stinging against them as their pearls landed off the tall building, as far as they could manage. Dream had insisted on this part, as he knew every alarm they could trip in their escape. Pearling was necessary.

Didn’t mean it wasn’t a pain in the ass to do repetitively, though.

A small boat was waiting for him at the edge of the dock, and the same nerves and butterflies wracked his body as he turned back to Techno. This was their goodbye.

“It’s been fun, Dream. Helping me with anarchy and overthrow, truly lovely memories.”

Dream smirked at that, letting out a hushed laugh before throwing a quick-witted response.

“I’m shocked you’ve trusted me throughout this. I could’ve been lying about all of this and-”

“You’d never lie to George, we both know that well,” Techno interrupted, facial expression not changing, as he pulled his mask off, examining the tusks. Dream’s cocky attitude stiled at that, attempting to cover his red cheeks as the wind battered at the pair.

“Pleasure working with you. I have no doubt you and George will be very happy, wherever the hell you’re going,” The pink-haired man gave a true smile, reaching out his left hand for him to take.

“You too, Techno. It’s been nice,” came Dream’s response, accepting the hand shake, before turning back to his boat. This was everything he’d been waiting for, wasn’t it?

Swinging his bag into his lap to pull out food, he placed himself in the small wooden frame, adjusting himself to fit as comfortably as he could (one of the rare moments he cursed his height). 

He turned to look back at his once home again, giving a wave to Techno. The moon lit up the houses and buildings he’d once roamed adorning netherite armor, feeling like a God among man. It hit Dream that this was not his home anymore, as his home carried a cool breeze like touch, fluffy tufts of hair like that of lilacs, arms that could paint canvases with the stores they’d told, and an elliptical pattern to their daily life rotating around whatever he deemed significant that day. 

His home held in the heart of a moon who had no idea what power he’d held over him. And now he was going to be with that moon together, finally tied together in the stars like they’d always dreamed of being.

In Dream’s usual nature, despite his mind becoming mush and his eyes aching to shrink shut, he refused to sleep throughout the boat ride, continuing to row beyond the point where his arms became numb and heavy like lead. He knew he was damaging his body, but as the hillside began to creep up on the horizon, he truly couldn’t bring himself to care.

His aching arms moved with more haste trying to get to the shore as fast as he could. Vaguely he could make out curls of smoke peeking from behind the trees encasing the land. His long legs were numb from being curled in a boat for hours, yet that didn’t stop him from sprinting out of the wooden box with every last bit of strength he had, bag of memories, books, and food slung on his back.

Although, Dream often overestimated himself, and this was one of these times as his body gave out and fell onto the dirt in front of him. It was then the aching of his body and deep thumping in his head had set in as he let out a loud groan.

“Hey handsome, you come here often?” A voice like butter asked, before the most beautiful melody of laughs Dream had ever heard rang through his ears. His head shot up to see his moon, unabashedly knelt down in front of him, the sunrise making his already gorgeous being shine with an extra layer of brightness. The breath was already knocked out of the blonde from the fall, but his lungs tightened more and he felt like breathing was an impossible task. The soreness in his body dissipated mentally as he launched himself upwards, forcing the brunette on his back as he peppered his face with soft pecks, producing more giggles.

“Hello to you too, dumbass,” George replied, fingers curling into Dream’s hair and letting him do as he wished. The taller was held up by his forearms, pulling away to stare almost embarrassingly long into his love’s eyes.

They were the only piece of George that truly allowed Dream in, giving him the ability to read him and understand. He’d fallen in love with the dark shade of brown multiple times over, adoring the way they’d shift depending on the hour, glowing with orange undertones at sunset or sunrise, deepening and pupils dilating in the night, and even in plain light where the hues of brown curled together to form a beautiful creation always resting in himself and his being. No ocean, or hill, or mountain could ever compare to the beauty harnessed in his moon’s eyes.

“God, you’re perfect.” Dream mumbled before messily connecting their lips, sinking into each other and molding to where they truly belonged. The brunette’s slender hands slid throughout wild, blonde waves, content with the overwhelming warmth blooming between the pair and the scent of oak filling his nose. The heat smothering him was the happiest he had been in quite a long time, with his sun encasing him and wrapping his entire being around him. As long as he was in his sun’s arms, he was safe. He’d always be.

When Dream pulled away, he noticed George’s eyes fluttering open and fixating on something beyond his face.

“What?” He questioned, letting one of his own hands wander to the brunette’s waist. His face flushed in response, jerking his hand away and mumbling a soft response.

“What was that, Georgie?” Dream smirked, leaning their faces closer than before, producing an eye roll and an even redder face from the man under him.

“I just said I like your hair, stupid.”

It took the blonde a second to reach up and see what was special before, letting his cockyness take over.

“What, you like when my hair’s long?”

The brunette flushed again before pulling their faces together again, effectively shutting him up.

It was true that Dream’s hair had become significantly longer than before the wars and chaos, as he wasn’t focused on keeping it tamed or cut. It was just long enough to be tied back in a bun, and the blonde had come to like the length despite the annoying nature of it at times.

George pulled away, pushing on the taller’s chest to sit and stand up, as Dream let himself chase his lips as he pulled away. The brunette reached out a hand to help him get to his feet, only for the blonde to shakily make his way up despite his aching legs.

“You need to rest, why the fuck didn’t you sleep on the way here?” George laughed, softly interlacing their fingers together, letting butterflies swirl between them.

“Wanted to see you. Seven days too long since I’d last seen you,” the taller responded, bringing his moon’s hand to his lips as they walked towards the stone brick building.

It truly was quite beautiful and homey, the floors and foundation laid with stonebrick, and variations of oak wood encasing the two story building and logs being the support. It felt surreal as Dream stepped onto the stairs again, after what seemed like months since the previous time, with his lover’s hand wrapped in his. 

He’d dreamed of the exact moments he was living, the horrors and pain of their older lives fading to nothingness as they realized they were finally together, in each other’s being, for the rest of time.

George lazily pulled the taller through the hallways and up the stone stairs, his bag thumping to the floor at the entryway of the room, getting him to sit on the edge of their bed, seeing his eyes fighting to stay open, and lips stiling against his own slender wrist. The blonde’s green eyes shot open, still dilated and heavily laced with drowsiness.

“What happened to your hand?” He mumbled, turning over George’s wrist and running a thumb down the deep gash in his palm. The brunette hummed, moving his eyes to the wound.

“On the way to see you there was broken obsidian in the tunnel and it scraped me.”

Dream felt a sharpness in his forearm from what he thought to be the same piece of obsidian. He stood up on long wobbly legs, pushing the brunette onto the bed with a small dip. George let out a soft laugh, eyes fixated on his idiot in front of him, the fondness and love never leaving his stare.

“What are you-” He attempted to start, before Dream turned from the dresser he was rummaging with a roll of ace tape, walking back towards George and moving onto his knees in front of him. Their height difference was extremely noticeable as even on his knees, Dream was to George’s full height, even a little past, while sitting. 

Tenderly, his skilled hands gently covered the wound with the bandages, littering small kisses with each wrap. The brunette watched in awe at the softness in the moment, the first between them that had not felt like it was making up for lost time. 

Just two astral beings completely enthralled with each other’s gentle touches and glances.

Before George could register the exchange, his wound was bandaged and one tan hand possessively gripped his thigh while the other was cupping his face. Their lips fell together again in gentle bliss, a calloused thumb rubbing steady circles on the brunette’s inner thigh. 

Dream glanced just past the brunette fixating his eyes before sharply gasping.

“George is that my-”

The brunette turned around glancing at the table sitting under a window with a white ceramic piece gingerly resting on it. His face flushed as he re-examined the reconnected pieces of the item Dream had treasured for a long time.

“Sapnap found its pieces on the floor from where Tommy broke it in the- the underground disc room. He-He thought I should have it in case I never saw you again so I had something to- to keep a piece of you with you,” George blurted, face full of mortification refusing to make eye contact. The blonde felt overwhelmed with both adornation and confusion at the sentiment, licking his lips before speaking.

“But why would you want to keep something that would remind you of the terrible things I did?” He whispered, eyes flickering between the features on the man’s face.

George’s face burned as he looked away at the wall to the right of him.

“I-I guess I never associated it with that I always-” His breathing hitched, not wanting to let the admission fall from his lips. Barely moving his lips, he squeezed his eyes and continued.

“I always thought it was... hot? Like the-the whole mystery type-”

Without letting him say anything else the blonde connected their lips in a searing kiss, smiling into his mouth at both the exchange and the man as a whole. Becoming more adventurous, he gently tugged at the brunette’s bottom lip, hands gripping tighter against his hips giving a few shudders from his body.

Before they got too ahead of themselves, George broke away first, staying suffocatingly close.

“You look like you’re gonna pass out, lay down,” He mumbled against his lips.

Dream stood up, shifting forward and falling onto the mattress, bringing the brunette with, still facing him with pure infatuation lacing his eyes.

“You’re perfect,” The blonde rumbled, placing a soft kiss to his forehead, before wincing as his thumb ran over the scar on his cheek. George noticed the pain forming behind his eyes and quickly moved to cup his face.

“Marks will fade, love,” he whispered, conveying every ounce of love he had left in his body through their eye contact. He knew the blonde would never stop feeling bad for the pain he inflicted, albeit unintentionally, and he was more than willing to never stop holding him and telling him it was okay.

“Some of the marks I don’t want to fade,” Dream laughed weakly, thumb trailing to the almost completely gone bruise on the brunette’s pulsepoint and pressing in. George let out an unconscious shudder and fell into the touch, before laughing too.

“Those you can remake.”

Hues of navy blue and yellow molded together between their eyes, as their bodies were pulled magnetically closer as if trying to reach temporal equilibrium. The two beings not quite noticing where they ended and the other began under the addictive touch.

Dream gently rolled George onto his other side, two hands pulling at his waist and being placed flush against his chest. The blonde’s chin dug into the smaller’s shoulder, his breath hot on his neck.

“Anytime?” Dream mumbled, continuing the conversation as he took in gulpfulls of the brunette’s scent with no shame.

“You’re such an idiot.” The small rumbles of his laugh bounced off the blonde’s chest. The phrase held such endearment, and as always had affection and infatuation dripping from every syllable.

The blinds were pulled shut, not allowing the blearing sun now fully risen to shine through. Their sleep schedules would continue to be completely out of wack, but in their own corner of the universe, it didn’t quite seem to matter. The cloak of forest green draped over both of the pair, encasing and solidifying the future they’d been building upon for months and months, dreaming about for longer than either could fully comprehend.

Just as sleep was overtaking them, mumbled promises fell from Dream’s lips.

“Mine.”

His grip tightened on the boy’s waist at the worst, fingers digging in deliciously to the pale expanse. George sighed, arching his neck to fall on his sun’s shoulders, after moons and moons of pain feeling beyond elated.

“Yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really REALLY liked this one. very excited to write more works for this fandom in the future :)
> 
> -fia <3

**Author's Note:**

> really loved this one. any & all comments are both welcomed and appreciated.  
> -fia :]
> 
> twt: @/quartzfia


End file.
